Gritos intermináveis
by Forever With the Golden Trio
Summary: E era sempre o mesmo sonho, com os mesmos gritos intermináveis.


Nome da fic: Gritos intermináveis.

Descrição: E era sempre o mesmo sonho, com os mesmos gritos intermináveis.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

>Shipper: RonHermione.

Quando a guerra finalmente cessara, a felicidade veio junto com a tristeza. Mas nenhum desses sentimentos era forte o suficiente para ultrapassar o sono e o cansaço que estavam sentindo. Involuntariamente, Harry, Ron e Hermione foram para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória que estava deserta. E mais um vez, involuntariamente Harry e Ron foram para o dormitório masculino e Hermione para o feminino. Quando os garotos chegaram em seus dormitórios, tomaram banhos rápidos, colocaram seus pijamas e se jogaram na cama. Harry estava exausto, e achava que o herói do mundo mágico necessitava de pelo menos uma noite de sono que prestasse. Ron deitou na cama, o desiluminador e a varinha na cabeceira, pensou mais uma vez em Hermione e adormeceu. Por sua vez, Mione no dormitório ao lado estava aflita. Ainda tomava banho, sentia que precisava tirar todo o sangue dela, embora já estivesse suficientemente limpa. Quando saiu do banho, colocou seu pijama e pegou um livro. Estava morta de cansaço e sentia que dormiria no instante que encostasse a cabeça no travesseiro, mas precisava tirar a imagem de pessoas morrendo da cabeça para poder dormir. Leu algumas páginas, apagou a luz, deitou e adormeceu.

Dor, dor, dor. Bellatrix a torturando. Você está urrando de dor. Ao longe, consegue ouvir alguém muito especial gritar seu nome. Ou é imaginação? Rios de lágrimas pelo seu rosto. Sente Bellatrix mordendo seu braço, e quando ela finalmente para, você está quase desmaiada. Mas ainda consegue ver a marca que ela fez em seu braço. "Mudblood." Mas um crucio. Você grita de dor mais uma vez, e se escutam gritos intermináveis daquela casa.

Hermione levantou num pulo. Com o rosto molhado, as mãos tremulas e frias, ela se levanta e acende a luz. Se joga numa poltrona e sente medo. Sim, medo. A garota está morrendo de medo, precisa de um abraço. Se passaram quase 2 hrs desde que ela dormiu. Ela estava sozinha no quarto, e sabia que não ía conseguir dormir. Mais uma vez se levanta, só que agora está saindo do quarto. Desce até a sala comunal e acende a lareira. Chora com gosto, soluça e pensa em como voltará a dormir a partir de agora.

Ronald se revira na cama. Já dormiu por algumas horas e agora parece que o sono foi para bem longe. Ele decide descer para ver se consegue se acalmar. A imagem de Fred morto não sai de sua cabeça. Quando ele chega na metade da escada, escuta um chorinho abafado. Ele desceu mais rápido a escada, porque sabia quem era. Ela estava sentada de frente para a lareira, abraçando as pernas, chorando.  
>- Mione? O que aconteceu? Ron perguntou, sentando-se do lado dela.<br>- E-eu... Não consigo dorm-mir. Semp-pre os mesmos pesadel-los. Ela respondeu, soluçando, e passando a mão pelo braço ainda marcado.  
>Ron colocou a mão por cima da dela. Ela olhou para ele, sorrindo sinceramente. Deitou a cabeça sobre as pernas do garoto, colocou o cabelos para o lado e chorou mais. Ron passava a mão grande e desajeitada pelo rosto de Hermione, que embora estivesse muito machucado, ainda era delicado. A garota se levantou e segurou sua mão. Entrelaçou os seus dedos nos dele, e encostou sua cabeça no ombro do garoto.<br>- Ronald... Ela sussurrou.  
>- Que foi Mi? Ele virou de leve a cabeça, para não deixá-la desconfortável.<br>- Eu te amo.

E foi de uma vez. De repente, ela soltou as três palavras. Ron apertou mais a mão dela quando respondeu:

- Eu também. Desde sempre e para sempre.

* * *

>Ela sorriu e abraçou ele. Ele retribuiu o abraço com força, como se aquilo salvasse sua vida. Ronald não pensou em mais nada quando, simplesmente, beijou Hermione. Com suavidade e paixão, até que o ar faltasse.<br>- Eu tô caindo de sono. Mas tô com medo de dormir. Hermione disse, ainda muito corada.  
>E de repente, Ron a pegou no colo, e a levou para o dormitório masculino. Deitou a garota em sua cama e depois, se acomodou ao lado dela. Hermione o abraçou pela cintura, repousou a cabeça em seu peito e adormeceu. Ron olhou uma ultima vez para Mione, que estava sorrindo, e dormiu. No outro dia, Harry acordou primeiro. Olhou para o amigo ao lado, e viu a cena mais serena de sua vida: Seus dois melhores amigos, abraçados, dormindo e sorrindo.<br>- Já era tempo... Harry sussurrou, e saiu silenciosamente pelo quarto.

Tá, ficou um lixo, eu sei.  
>Meu, minha primeira NA, de todas as minhas fics. O.O

Amo todo mundo que lê ouviram? E todo mundo que deixa review, fico hiper animada.  
>Beijo, até a próxima :*<p> 


End file.
